First Date
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Finally, Naruto and Sakura go on their first date! It took a lot of convincing, but Sakura agreed. Naruto has three things he'd like to do for Sakura, but what could it be? Please leave a nice comment :)


Naruto is sitting on a bench, waiting for Sakura to arrive. Sakura_ finally_ agreed to go out with him! Naruto kept giggling; he was so excited!

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Sakura slowly walking toward him. _'You can do this Naruto! You've had a crush on her for like, forever! Do _NOT_ mess up!'_ he thought to himself as he walked up to her.

Sakura looked beautiful as always, in a cute red summer dress. Her cheeks were blushing a red color as she smiled at Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto." She said. "What are we going to do today?"

Naruto kept staring at her. _'She's so beautiful!'_

"Naruto?" she asked for the 7th time. She sighed as clenched her hand into a fist and was about to punch Naruto when smoke appeared where he used to be. Before the pink haired girl could move, Naruto covered her eyes behind her. She could feel his laugh on her neck as he whispered:

"I'm here, Sakura. Just close your eyes and follow me."

Sakura closed her eyes and was about to walk when she felt something close around her hand. She peeked a little and sees Naruto holding her hand, leading the way. She blushed; no one's ever held her hand before. _'I wonder where he's taking me.'_ she thought happily.

* * *

"We're here! You can open your eyes, Sakura!"

Sakura opened her eyes; she's on an edge of a cliff! Sakura screamed and fell backwards, down the precipice. Her scream was cut off when she felt warm arms catch her. She had her eyes shut tight, still screaming.

"Sakura-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sakura-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sakura-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

Her scream was cut off when she felt a pair of soft lips press on her cheek. It was a quick peck, like a leaf brushing your face by the wind. Sakura quickly opened her eyes to see a blushing, happy Naruto cradling her. His arms were protectively around her, cradling her like a child. She could feel his hand pressed against her legs, the other on her neck.

"Hey-"said Naruto but was cut off when Sakura slapped him across the face, releasing his hold on her, causing her to fall off the cliff again.

Naruto reacted before the screams started; he jumped off the ledge and went flying down to reach Sakura. He finally reached her, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist, the other gripping a hard rocky edge of another cliff. Naruto could hear Sakura breathing quickly.

Naruto casted a Shadow Clone of himself and together, he and the shadow clone lifted Sakura back up to safety. The shadow clone disappeared, leaving Naruto and Sakura on the grass on a hill, away from the mountain.

* * *

Sakura woke up 10 minutes later. She slowly sat up, rubbing the back of her head. Seeing Sakura awake, Naruto crawled over to her nervously.

"You-you're not gonna hit me now, are you?" asked Naruto.

"Why would I hit you?"

"Well, because I led you up to a mountain so we could sky dive but you screamed and fell. Twice."

Sakura's fist clenched up tight. Naruto noticed this and braced himself for a punch. No punch came. Instead, a quick embrace. Naruto didn't know what to do. He felt her arms wrap around his body, her face on his chest.

He blushed as he slowly wrapped his around Sakura's. He heard a sigh escape her lips. She felt his body shake as he chuckled.

Sakura pulled back and smiled. "Naruto, I love sky diving! I'm sorry that the date didn't work out like the way you wanted."

"Oh, um, the date's not over yet Sakura."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, um…I set up three things for our date. The first was sky diving off a mountain."

"Oh. Well, where's the next one?"

"Close." He smiled that smile on Sakura got to see.

Sakura gasped as Naruto crawled under her, lifting her up and set her on his back. She gripped tightly around his neck, not enough to choke him, and wrapped her legs on his hips. She blushed as he looked back at her and winked.

"As you can see, Sakura, I have to carry you there." He giggled as Sakura teasingly punched him behind the head.

"Just get on with it."

* * *

After jumping through trees, saying a weird Latin code, and giving a midget a hug, Naruto and Sakura finally reached their second destination. It was in the Sand Village. Naruto and Sakura were in the sandy dessert part of the Village.

"Why the hell are we here, Naruto, there's nothing here!" said Sakura as she settled herself off of Naruto's back.

Naruto held out a finger as if to tell Sakura to wait a minute. He ran off towards a sandstorm. Sakura yelled Naruto's name, saying he was an idiot for doing this. Sakura collapsed on the hot sand and started building a sand castle. _'To bad there's no shells around here'_ she though as she finished it.

Naruto arrived back with something in his jacket. He stomped on the sand castle Sakura made, rewarded with a slap across the face.

"Sorry about your castle, but close your eyes and hold out your hands."

"Why?"

"Please, Sakura. It's your next surprise."

"I don't know how many surprises I can handle from you Naruto," she murmured as she closed her eyes and held out her hands.

Naruto zipped open his jacket and kissed whatever was in his hands on the head. The thing rubbed its heard against his chin as Naruto gently settled it on Sakura's hands.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now."

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see a cute fluffy white kitten with a pink bow around its neck. It mewed at her, making its blue eyes glow.

Sakura squealed in delight as she jumped up and down and started to hug the kitten. She could hear its purr as she kissed it all over its face. Naruto laughed.

"OMG Naruto! How did you know I wanted a kitten!?"

"Well, I know you draw cats in your free time. I also see the look on your face as we rescue cats and give them back to their owner. The Leaf didn't have a cat store so I talked to Gaara about it. He said the Sand Village would gladly give you a free kitten from their pet store. This fluff ball's name is Angel."

Sakura kissed Angel one last time before attacking Naruto with a hug. Naruto was thrown back a little, but giggled shyly as he buried his head in her pink hair and wrapped his arms around the girl he loved since Ninja School.

"Thanks, Naruto." she murmured against his chest.

"Anything for you, Sakura."

Naruto reluctantly pulled back and said happily, "Now, off to our last destination!"

Angel mewed in agreement, licking her paw.

* * *

The last place Naruto brought Sakura was his house. They brought Angel, setting her down on a pillow on the floor. Naruto and Sakura were on the bed. Sakura blushed as Naruto got up and got his guitar out.

"You play?" she asked.

"Yeah, I taught myself. It's actually pretty easy."

"You're gonna teach me one day."

"I know."

They both laugh quietly.

Naruto tuned his guitar before saying, "I've prepared this for years, Sakura. Now I can finally show you." Naruto smiled at her as he started to sing Smile by +44:

_The last time I saw you, you turned away I couldn't see you with the Sun shining in my eyes I said "Hello" but you kept on walking I'm going deaf from the sound of the freeway_

_The Last time I saw you, you turned away I couldn't hear you with your voice ringing in my ears Do you remember where we used to sleep at night? I couldn't feel you, your always so far away_

_The first time I saw you, you turned away I couldn't see you with the smoke getting in my eyes I said "Hello" but you kept on walking I'm going deaf from the sound of the DJ_

_The first time I saw you, you turned away I couldn't hear with the noise ringing in my ears Do you remember where we used to sleep at night? I couldn't feel you, your always so far away_

_I don't, don't wanna take you home Please don't, don't make me sleep alone If I could, I'd only want to make you smile If you would stay with me a while_

_The next time I see you, you'll turn away I'll say "Hello" but you'll keep on walking The next time you see me, i'll turn away Do you remember where we used to sleep at night, I couldn't feel you, your always too far away._

_I don't, don't wanna take you home Please don't, don't make me sleep alone If I could, I'd only want to make you smile If you would stay with me a while_

_I don't, don't wanna take you home Please don't, don't make me sleep alone If I could, I'd only want to make you smile If you would stay with me a while_

When Naruto finished the song he set the guitar down and looked up at the girl he loved forever on is bed. Blue eyes locked with green for a while. Both cheeks were blushing.

Sakura slowly got up towards Naruto. She bent down and held her hand against his cheek. Naruto flinched, thinking she was going to slap her. All he felt was the soft caress of her hand against his red cheek.

"You-you sang that for me, Naruto?" she whispered slowly.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Why? All I ever do to you is hurt you-" she was cut off because Naruto set one hand across her mouth to silent her.

"You never hurted me, Sakura. You make me happy. When we were little, I knew I could never compete with Sasuke for you. You're eyes were only for him back then. That didn't stop me for trying to get you to notice me. You're smile made me fall in love with you. But as we grew up, I start to notice this isn't just a silly childhood crush. You started to have feelings for me. Every time you hit me, I think it as a love slap. Every time you call me a idiot, I think it's a cute little nick name you call me. Yes, it hurt a little part of me, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that you noticed me." Then quietly, he added, "I love you, Sakura."

He released his hold on her and rested his hand on her cheek. He could feel something wet on her face, so he rubbed it away. Sakura was crying.

"Aw, Sakura, don't cry. I didn't-mmph!"

Sakura pulled him in for a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Naruto buried his head against her neck, breathing in her cherry scent.

Naruto heard Sakura murmur something, but he couldn't hear her. He pulled back gently and asked, "What did you say, Sakura?"

"What I said was, I love you too Naruto."

Naruto smiled the biggest smile possible. He let out a shriek of joy and ran out to the window. He spotted Kakashi and yelled, "SHE LOVES ME KAKASHI! SHE LOVES ME!"

"Who loves you?"

"SAKURA LOVES ME! SAKURA HURUNO LOVES MEEEEEEEEE!" SAKURA-"

Naruto was interrupted by a pair of rosy lips smashing against his. He kissed her back ever so gently as if she might break. He could feel her fingers gripping his blonde hair. His lips moved as hers moved. They mirrored each others movements. She tasted like cherry chap stick. Naruto quickly pulled back to kiss her lips again. He felt like his spirit was above him, cheering him on. Kissing Sakura was like a dream come true, but better.

They both pulled back to catch some air, pressing their foreheads against each other. Blue eyes stared into emerald green.

"Best…first..kiss…ever." whispered Sakura.

Naruto bent down and kissed her again, murmuring, "Agreed."


End file.
